Naruto: The true path to power
by Hogoromo
Summary: Follow the course of history in which Naruto battles the curse of hatred seeping through the descendent's of elder brother of Ashura where someone tries to revive the Rabbit Goddess. Sasuke defects and wages war on the leaf. Where Naruto is forced to battle the curse of the Indara. Will the cycle finally break? or will it destroy Naruto. I do not own Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Chosen Successor.

"**Kurama**"- Biju/Tailed beast talking

"_**Kurama**_" –Biju/Tailed beast thinking

"Naruto" –Human talking

"_Naruto_" –Human thinking

"**Katon: Karayuendan**" -Jutsu

Long ago there was a tree by named Shinju tree (God's Tree) which bears the fruit of shinju. The fruit was a taboo and was forbidden to be eaten by a human. But in the time of wars there was one person who dared to consume the fruit so as to stop wars and bring peace to the lands. Consuming the fruit she gained Godly Powers and thus stopping the conflict through her exploits in the battlefield. Her name was Kaguya Otsutsuki also known as "The Rabbit Goddess".

When the peace returned to lands Kaguya Otsutsuki gave birth to two sons. They were named as Hogoromo and Hamura Otsutsuki. They grew older together, played together learmed together. After some years they also actvated the same powers of that her mother. Enraged by this the shinju tree while taking over Kaguya's consciousness manifested itself in the form of beast that was strong enough to cause tsunamis and hurricane by a mere flick of a tail. A humanoid figure having Ten-tails whos only wish was to obtain all the power for itself started devastating lands in the search of two Brothers.

The brothers nowhere to be found went on rampage destroying lands. Now we find the duo out on an Island discussing how to stop the catastrophe befalling humanity."Brother I during our last encounter with the beast was able to measure the strength of the Ten-tails" said Hogoromo. "have we got any chance against it?" replied Hamura, "To be blunt about it the power from the beast was of the nature itself. So tell me Hamu how to defeat the power of nature itself?".

Silence enclosed between the two thinking about the current problem. "Let me get this straight we are fighting against nature itself?Right Hogo?","Yes we are. What are you planning Hamu?""Perhaps we can't defeat it, but we might be capable of sealing it Brother". "Actualling it might work" replied Hogoromo "but we will need a strong vessel to keep it at bay also the catalyst should be strong enough to start the sealing process so how do we get past it? You and I both know that I'm not capable of sealing as its a complicated art so how?". "You do have a point there. There is only one way to do it. You will be the vessel and I will be the catalyst" replied Hamura.

Before this discussion could go any further Hogoromo snapped "Are you kidding me? You do realise what you are saying by being catalyst you are forfeiting your life. No brother you will do no such thing no matter what's the cost I will learn sealing and I will do it". "There is no other way. I know you are against it but please let me do this, we do not have much time left. Although I know you feel the same but by doing this I'm protecting what is precious to me". "By giving your life are you saying that you are protecting humanity, that's not fair" Replied Hogoromo.

"No Hogo I'm not this doing for them I'm doing for you. Yes you are precious to me. Being older brother I've to protect you. And I will not die, I will always remain in here" pointing towards the heart of Hogoromo he continued"You are my family and you will be the one to carry my will". "But...but", "Damnit. Stop it Hogo don't make it harder. I understand that you do not wish but it's my wish please try to understand me" begged Hamura, "I understand"said Hogoromo. With this they started developing the seals to seal Ten-tails.

-Timeskip 2 months-

Finally they succeeded and now they stand toe to toe with the beast and started the process. Hamura died sealing the beast in his brother by sealing it with "Fuinjutsu: Torii Seal" developed specifically for the beast becoming the first jinchuriki of the beast. Finally defeating the beast and giving a silent funeral to his brother he started teaching the art of ninshuu to humans in order to better their life during this time he was called a God among man. His fabled Rennigan after becoming the jinchuriki enhanced even further giving him the powers of God.

He taught humans the use of chakra and the art of ninshuu spreading the sect of the ninja to form connections among people. He came to be known as The Sage of six paths. Spreading the art of chakra and ninshuu he was married and was blessed with two sons. Each inheriting something from father. The older named Indara was blessed with eyes and spiritual energy like that of his father while the younger Ashura blessed with body and physical energy of that of the Sage. Both were different from the start elder was self reliable and found no necessitates to bond with other people where as the younger learned from people, sought acknowledgement from people, bonded with people. The elder always thought of power as the key to true peace where as the younger always thought of love as the key.

Inspired by his younger son the sage within its body using creation of all things ability divided the chakra of Ten-tails created the nine Tailed beasts sealing the body of Ten-tails creating the moon in the process each with a name." My children I'm Hogoromo Otsutsuki. I've created you to guide humans towards the era of peace. I've each named you my successor along with my other son Ashura to guide after my time comes". Pointing towards the tanuki "You my child is Shukaku" along with he pointed to all "Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuoo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki, Kurama".

It was a normal day where we see Indra and Ashura sparing and sage watching the spar. "Hey pops don't you think that Indara is a bit too much skeptical and has superiority complex?" said Shukaku "I agree to brother ever there" replied Isobu. "I agree with both Tousama" replied Matatabi, "Well well you look at that both Shu and Iso are growing up. And Mata how many times do I have to tell you to stop being formal"."Pops" both Isobu and Shukaku said "Please stop that". "I'm sorry Tousan" Matatabi replied. "Hahaha. Well to answer your question yes I agree with the three of you. He has it like that of Kurama. Right Kurama?". "Old man, I do not have it". All started laughing at the expense of angering Kurama. "Oh dear son Kurama. You know if you do it like that everytime you all fight with each other after my time comes and I die of old age. We are family and we protect each other". "Pops/old man/Tousama/Father don't say that" all the nine replied.

The sage smiled. "You all remember the first thing I taught you?" "Yes" they all replied, "true strength comes if you have someone to protect with your life"."Good good, I'm proud of you all." The Sage replied with a kind smile. "But I do agree, Indra must learn to let go". "Old man, I've been hiding this from you for a long time now but I sense dark feelings from that of Indra. I don't know what it is but something's not right with him" said Kurama. "I know Kurama. He is selfish and always sought power to rule others but what can I do? He is my son like you are and I love him like all of you". They all went silent over this. The sage said again "But if the time comes I will do what is necessary of me for the sake of peace and humanity. It is my burden like how my Mother was".

" But Father" replied Gyuki"You are implying that you will kill your son?" It was more of a statement that question"I'm afraid so Gyu, but I've to do what is necessary"."Why old man? Why you have to do it? It will hurt you a lot" asked Son Goku, "Yes Son it will". "Then why father? It's not fair" Chomei and Saiken asked again. Remembering the time he himself asked the same question to his brother Hamura, He now understood what his brother felt that day he replied "It's because I wish to protect what is precious to me. You all are precious to me my children and I will protect you with my life". "We all love you father" said Kokuoo. The young tailed beasts nodded in agreement.

Raising his hand the sage suddenly shouted"**Shinra Tensei**". The sage said in anger"Indra, that's enough. Are you willing to kill your own brother just because you lost the spar? Attacking him when his back is turned. Is this what I taught you?" "Tsk..like this looser can defeat my eyes and my power. Why is he given special treatment father? He cheated by using a move which is not a taijutsu". "Hey it's a taijutsu move I created yesterday while training". "Like a failure like you can actually do that with those failures you called what? Ah yes friends". "Why you? Teme..." "Enough both of you. Ashura I request you to show me the move on your clone. Will you do it and I will decide who won. Is that OK with both of you?" "Yes father" both replied.

Creating a clone Ashura started demonstrating the move he said"first, second and third gate open". His speed increased dramatically he kicked the clone in air and started hitting it with lot of power. The sage seeing this smiled with his sons creation and said"Stop Ashu you have shown me enough. As for you Indra it's a Taijutsu move which means you lost fair and square. May I suggest a name for it Ashu? " "Please do father"."The inner gate's is what requires to use this move. Let's name it the gates of power". "No father not this. How about the gates of Hachimon to honour you father". "It's your wish", meanwhile Indara was seething with anger and said to his brother"Hey you can you teach me that move". "Why should I Indara?" questioned Ashura. "You should be honoured to teach me. I'm an elite and you do not deserve of that power so TEACH ME NOW..Dope". "NO.. I will not teach you"."How dare y.."

"Stop Indara. You have no right to learn that move you insulted his friends and now you demand. I'm disappointed in you. Get out of my sight NOW". Indra ran away while sage continued"Ashu. There is something that I wish to ask you. How do you feel about your brother Indara? Speak truthfully". Ashura closed his eyes in thinking and said"Father I do not know what to say. But to tell you the truth Indara is a good person his love is greater than my own. But if something might happen to his love then he will walk the dark path and will kill anyone in his way be it brother, friend or anyone even you father. I love him as he is my brother but sometimes watching him give me creeps. His obsession for power to rule others in not good father".

The sage hearing this was happy. Few days passed. He went to his mind scape to talk to all his children. He told them the story of Ten-tails also the body is sealed in moon and also a prophecy of a renowned Oracle "There will be the time when world will be in chaos. In this time there will be a blue-eyed ninja who will overcome hate and unite the beasts and show what true strength is". Sage said "My children I will be leaving soon and you all be freed from my body. Grow up into fine children. Does not let hate consume you. A time will come where you all are one not like Ten-tails kind like you are now. And that person will show you what true strength is. I will be going shortly. Be safe and be happy. Kur you are the eldest son look towards everyone do not let your superiority complex consume you. Gyu try to trust others. Cho try interacting with everyone. Sai grow up a little. Kok let others help you. Son do be too prideful Iso be polite Mata don't be too formal and Shu help others ok. Find friends not too many but some will do".

In deathbed he summoned his two sons and said "My sons my time has come I will be leaving shortly but before that I choose Ashu you as my successor. Yes my son you are right love is the key to true peace. You will be the one to carry my will and you will be helped by your brother in this path. Stay safe and be happy. Good bye sons and good luck may the Gods above guide you"

The beasts were released. They all cried Indra and Ashura both morned the death of their father. Ashura was chosen as the successor.

Authors note:

Shukaku- A sandy brown coloured Tanuki with one tail.

Matatabi- A fiery blue coloured two tailed Cat

Isobu- The three tailed Turtle.

Son Goku- The lava red coloured four tailed monkey.

Kokuoo- The whitish coloured horse with the head of dolphin with five tails.

Saiken- The six tails slug,

Chomei- The seven tailed beetle.

Gyuki- The eight tailed Ox.

Kurama- The nine tailed fox.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto

Chapter 2: Decedent to darkness

"**Kurama**"- Biju/Tailed beast talking

"_**Kurama**_" –Biju/Tailed beast thinking

"Naruto" –Human talking

"_Naruto_" –Human thinking

"**Katon: Karayuendan**" –Jutsu

Indara and Ashura were blood brothers. Each of them having their own speciality. Indara was a born genius blessed with Sage's eyes and spiritual energy was Independent. He learned from himself, was never required others help. People believed he was the true successor of Sage having the power to help everyone. He was given everything on silver platter from childhood. He grew up arrogant and abusive, always undermining others. Running for blood when someone does better than him. He believed that hard work will never surpass the born genius. He was so arrogant that he wanted to rule humanity with power alone. Emotions like love and compassion was weakness according to him. Only rage and anger was to rule humanity.

Ashura on the other hand was blessed with body and physical energy of that of Sage. Due to being alone for entire life because of his brother's shadow he grew up carving for acknowledgement. Later his ideals changed into protecting what was precious to him. He was not a genius like his brother but genius none the less. People used to ignore him for his brother. But while growing up he was able to change people's views of him. He earned his prowess through hard work. He viewed love and compassion was the only way to connect everyone with one another. With time, hard work and his genius he was on par or stronger than that of Indara.

Two different ideologies, two different will two different individuals. Brothers in all but two opposite face of the same coin. Indara and Ashura.

* * *

><p>-Present time<p>

After electing his successor by the Sage Indara who believed he should be that one was angry. He isolated himself; meanwhile Ashura was shocked by his father's declaration. He viewed Tailed beasts as family and went to them. They were mourning with the loss of their father. He was happy that he was not the only one who was sad. He other than Indara had a huge family.

Seeing Ashura coming to them Matatabi said"Ashura what do you want? Can't you see we are mourning for the death of tousama?", All of the beasts nodded in agreement. "Father used to say you are a bunch of good kids and my family. But seeing you all make me happy that I'm not alone I have a big family. It makes me happy. Father used to tell me about all of you. I guess you are Matatabi, am I right?". "Yes I'm. Family? I don't get you?"Matatabi said"Are you trying to take old man's place Ashura? Because if you are than please go away. We do not need another human to do that." said Kurama. "Calm down Kurama. I know how you feel, but now is not the time for that" replied Son Goku. Then Shukaku said"Ashura pops said so much about you. I wanted to meet you."

"I think now is not the time Shu but I too wanted to meet you."replied Gyuki. "But as you can see we are mourning for our father" Kokuoo. "Can we do this some other time?"asked Isobu. "I agree with Iso" replied Chomei."How about tomorrow then?" asked Saiken"Agreed" replied everyone. Meanwhile Ashura was shocked to see and hear all this now he knew how his father felt. He understood his father much better now. He was happy to see this. He said"That's fine by me. No Kurama I'm not taking Tousama's place he was my father and seeing all of you I'm happy that I've finally met my brother's" pointing towards all"you must be Shukaku, Isobu, Kokuoo, Chomei, Saiken, Gyuki and Son Goku. It's an honour to meet all of you. I guess we will meet tomorrow but I would like to ask you if I can stay here with all of you for today. Staying alone would just make me sad. It's good to be with family. Please" he begged.

Seeing the sincerity in Ashura's voice everyone smiled and nooded. They all mourned and slept together. Meanwhile Indara was watching all this and he was angry. He felt jealous of Ashura for getting all the power by using these mindless beasts. He now wanted to kill Ashura and make his powers his. "_I was to be chosen as successor not him. But no father choose him over me. I will take his place and then rule humanity. Everyone will bow before me" _thought Indara. The seeds of hatred had been sowed and the tree will sprout in time. He left to his own devices after sometime.

Meanwhile Kurama seeing Indara there was shocked he became more shocked when he sensed his thoughts and emotions, Kurama was worried about humanity. He was correct all along that Indara will descent towards darkness and will kill whoever comes in his path to power. Then he looked at Ashura. He was happy seeing him. He was happy to see old man in him. Still remembering his old man he went sleep dreaming the memories of his father.

Each and every Tailed-beast was awake especially seeing Indara they all were thinking over the same as that of Kurama. They slept.

* * *

><p>-A day later-<p>

Ashura and the tailed beats got along well. They became friends and were enjoying each others company. They finally felt brotherhood towards each other. The grief was washed away. They sensed a bond forming. Finally Ashura spoke "So brothers what will you do? I know there are humans that are afraid of you. Many will try to capture you. I wanted to protect you all but you all know I'am tasked with bringing peace and teaching chakra to humans by tousama. I also cannot do it alone. I need your help as well brothers". Seeing this Kurama replied"Don't worry about us Ashu we all maybe young but we know how to defend our self. As for help yes we will help you you just need to ask". All of them nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile Indara was planning to take control of the beasts and rule humanity. He was planning to kill Ashura to gain the throne. He planned each and every step all along. He just need to place a genjutsu on beasts and then defeat with the help of them he will kill Ashura. Then he will rule humanity with the help of beasts as there will be no one who will stand in his way once Ashura is gone. He was planning the home field advantage along with the fight. Little did he know that the beasts were one step ahead of Indara.

"We will go into our separate ways right everyone" Kurama asked. Everyone nodded. When everyone was going their separate ways Kurama asked Ashura to follow him they began discussing something serious.

"I take it you know who was here yesterday?" asked Kurama which was more of a statement than question. Ashura nodded and said "I know he was here but I don't why he was here?""You do know of my special ability right. I can sense thoughts and emotions and the vibes which I was getting from Indara is not good brother. I think he is planning to kill you for the throne.""No he won't do that." replied Ashura. "Are you sure about it?"Said Kurama"Then tell me why all our brothers left? It's something you should know we sensed from him that he was gonna control us then kill you and rule. So we all left. Be careful Ashura, Indara will stop at nothing to rule humanity. And at this rate only you are the one who will stop him. I'm warning you. I also know you felt the same darkness within him".

Ashura knew Kurama was right. There was nothing he could do about it. Half hearedly he asked Kurama"Kurama tell me what should I do? How should I stop him I do not wish to kill him." Kurama replied"Do what you always do Ashura. Protect what is precious to you". Realization dawned upon him and he said with determination in his eyes "Thanks Kurama I now know what to do. If he attacks I will defeat him. I will protect my friends. If the time comes I will do what is necessary of me for the sake of peace and humanity. My borther is my responsibility. Thanks Kurama". Kurama smiled seeing the exact same attitude from Ashura like his father.

"Well then I think I should go"."Good bye Kurama we will meet again". With this Kurama left and Ashura began what his father left him to do. He travelled far away to teach chakra to humans. The art of ninshuu to the people. He learned a lot of things. Indara meanwhile intiated his plan he started attacking humans. Killing a lot of them in his revenge against Ashura. Either they accept him as their King or be killed was the only choices The news travelled far and reached Ashura, Ashura prepared himself to meet Indara When he reached the ground he was disgusted by Indara. He shouted "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING BROTHER. STOP THIS"

Indara replied calmly" This is my revenge Ashu. Let's begin and where are your pets. I was meant to be successor not you. I will kill you Ashu and claim what is mine. This world will bow before me". He laughed psychotically. Ashura watched Indara, he was not happy seeing this. His brother was crept into darkness. He was out for blood like Kurama predicted. Though he was knew it would come to this but He loved Indara with all his heart. He was a precious person to Ashura. Now if a precious person harms other precious persons what will Ashura do? But Ashura was ready for Indara. Kurama made sure of it. Steeling his heart Ashura Said-

"COME INDARA LET"S FINISH THIS"

The battle for the peace has begun.

To be continued..

Authors note:

Well guys it was good to see huge response. Please Rate and review guys. The next chapter will be uploaded on 25th September.

Untill next time..

Ja ne


End file.
